wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Short Qinter Stories by Sparrow
Calling all Qinter fans! Have you ever wanted to read something that wasn't about Winterwatcher or Moonbli? Have you ever wished you could read about Qinter instead? Then this is for you. This page contains some short Qinter stories, some sweet, some sad, some humanized, all Qinter related! If you like Qinter, read these awesome fanfics by Sparrow the SkyWing! (Synopsis by Sby) ''' '''Hello Qinter fans it’s sparrow and this is where I will post short Qinter stories. I will write one per month. Hope you all enjoy! You dont have to read them in order, and somtimes the characaters will be human. December, A Very Qinter Christmas Qibli was very excited. This was the first Jade Mountain Christmas party, and he needed to hurry because he was late. He pulled on a hoodie, it was freezing outside, then he started running to the great hall. He saw Moon walking and walked with her the rest of the way. when they got there the place had been decorated with garland and lights and couches and chairs were sitting around fire places. Winter was sitting on a couch by a fire all relaxed, so they walked up to him. ”Hi bro,” said qibli, “what’s up?” ”nothing, I’m just sitting here!” responded winter. ”is it just me or is it cold?” said Qibli “its just you, you guys can sit if you want,” said winter Qibli sat down next to Winter, and put his arm around him and moon. winter flinched under qibli’s arm, but didn’t move. Soon moonwatcher left leaving the two boys alone. “So, man, what do you want to talk about?” Said Qibli “i don’t know Christmas is coming what do you want?” Asked winter ”I don’t know, 100 blankets maybe, or a scarf, or 20...” answered Qibli. Then he noticed that winter was wearing a t-shirt. He looked quite good in it. “ha ha ha! Qibli you should be a comedian, I can get you a blanket,” then he went and got one. ”thanks man, your the best bro ever,” Qibli pulled the blanket up to his shoulders, ”winter do you want some blanket?” ”no thanks, nice of you to offer, though,” he ansewed. Their other friends came and went, and they sat there until 10:00. ”lets go back to the room,” said Qibli, who was tired of sitting there. Winter stood up too. then they walked to the door, and didn’t see mistletoe, Clay was watching them leave. ”ooooooooooooooooooooh,” said clay, “qibli, winter, look up, heh heh heh.” ”aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Qibli why? Why, man, why?” said winter blushing. Then winter kissed qibli’s cheek and qibli moved winter‘s lips to his mouth and ran his hand through his hair. They broke apart and never talked about that kiss again, though they never forgot. January, Notes Authors note; this is based on the soal mate prompt where whatever your soulmate writes on themselves will appear on you, and vice versa. Qibli hadn’t gotten anything from his soulmate yet. His was getting worried. Qibli lived in the Scorpion den, and all of his friends had been written to before, some of them had even discovered it was one of their friends, but not him. Maybe whoever it was was iliterate. ......... Winter was at school oneday, and once a year the ice Kingdom gathered all of the dragonet and got them to write something on themselves. While the adults strictly watching over them. That day was then. ........ the first note appeared when Qibli and Thorn where sitting in the sun. '' Hello.'' Qibli gasped in surprise. “What happened Qibli?” Asked Thorn. ”I got a note! It says hello!” Qibli was beaming. ” Well write back!” She ran to grab Qibli a pen. ......... The dragonets around Winter had gotten responses emiediatly . Winter only had his greeting on his arm. then hey, who are you? ''apeared on his arm. Winter wasnot sure want to answer. If this dragon was a icewing, they would know it was winter immidiatly. If they weren’t... he’d rather not think about that. ........ Qibli sat on the sand, Thorn looking over his shoulder. Suddenly, ''I’m Winter, '' was written. they both gasped, thinking identical thoughts: Icewing. Qibli quickly answered ''I’m Qibli. ''he wondered if winter had thought that he was a sandwing. ........ Winters mom and dad almost screamed when they saw Qibli’s name. They were not into two tribe relationships. When Winter and Qibli wrote to each other some more, he found out Qibli was a boy. Then all three of them actually screamed. Then they sent Winter to his room, which was dumb , because he continued to talk to Qibli. Winter was sort of questioning is this soulmate thing had paired him with the right dragon, because he would not marry, let alone date a MALE SANDWING!?!?!? ...... Qibli talked and talked to Winter, and when he found out he was male, he was not surprised. Then Qibli wrote, ''will we meet any time soon? '' Winter wrote back, ''I’m going to go to JMA, so if you’re going, maybe there? ''Qibli wrote back, ''omg Im going there soon!!! '' ....... Winter couldnt believe his eyes. he was going to meet Qibli, his soul mate in like a few weeks! Winter had decided to give Qibli a chance, and he had passed the test, more sor less, but still, MALE SANDWING!?!? But then Winter realized he could not let his parents know Qibli was going to JMA. TheN he would never go... .... .... A few weeks later, Qibli was flying to JMA, and after he arrived, he saw a group of IceWings coming. He stayed on the ground and waited for tthem to arrive. One of them had their eyes on Qibli, most likely it was Winter. Winter flew down to the ground, and Qibli got a closer look at him, and he was gorgeous. Before Qibli could say hi, or introduce himself, Winter stuck out his wing and pushed himself and Qibli into the trees. And there, before either of them had said a word, Winter grabbed Qibli in his wings. Then he kissed him, like really kissed him. ........ Winter had surprised himself with that. When they stopped making out, they were both panting. “Hello, you must be Winter,” gasped Qibli. ”And i presumed correctly that you are Qibli,” then he pulled him back into himself. minutes later they broke apart. Then Winter realized something, “Qibli, no one can know.” He whispered. ”Gosh, your right,” Qibli said making a cute realizing face. There they decieded to pretent they hated eachother. Though sometimes Qibli accidentally let it slip, and no one ever found out, until they were ready for them to. '''now, do you have a new qinter theory?' Febuary, The Olympics As you probably know, the Winter Olympics are on, and I had this cool idea of a Qinter story. If I get some stuff wrong on how the Olympics work, just tell me, because I’m sort of winging it. This is another human one. Btw, I’m not going to offend anyone, but if I do, I’m sorry. ”Welcome to the Winter Olympics, held this year in the Sky Kingdom, it’s me your host, Vermillion,” said Vermillion, he sat at a table, with Snowfall. ”The Sky Kingdom is looking very good this year, and I’m very excited to see what will happen,” she said, “we are halfway through the Olympics, and it is the 14th. So far, the RainWings are leading in curling, but they will be against the Icewings, so it will be a good game. The SeaWings will be doing Nordic Combined against the NightWings, and that will be good too.“ ”But the game everyone is waiting for is the IceWings playing the SandWings in hockey!” Said Vermillion. ”oh yes, that is what will be next, so stay tuned!” Said Snowfall. Then there’s those Olympic commercials that are really cool. It switchs to a hockey rink,SandWings on one side, IceWings on the other. ”Wow, the teams are looking good this year, because the icewings have 2ntime Olympic champion Hailstorm on their team as center, along with Winter as the right wing, and Changbai as the left,“ stated Snowfall. ”oh but the sandwings have Dune as their coach, 3 time paralimpic champion! And Smoulder as center, Qibli ss left wing, and Camel as right!” Said Vermillion. ”The Games begin!” Yelled Snowfall, “Hailstorm takes the puck, and is going towards the goal already! But Smolder takes it from him! He‘s stopped by Chanbai, and he passes it to Winter! this is cool” Said Snowfall. I cannot talk about hockey all day so I will get to the Qinter. ”Qibli has the puck and is going fast, but left wing Winter slams him against the wall, and has him pinned there!” yelled Vermillion. (Zoom on Qibli’s face, and he smiles sneekily at Winter, and winks. Winter jumps back and punches Qibli.) ”oh my, was that a wink? That was quite a surprise for Winter! And it’s Valentine’s Day !” laughed Snowfall. After the game, the IceWings won 6 to 4. They win gold and the SandWings silver, and bronze for the SeaWings. Then everyone got in line to give each other high fives, and Winter wouldn’t look at Qibli. When they high fived, Qibli slammed his phone number into Winter’s hand. Winter blushed like crazy. After the games were over, Winter called Qibli’s phone number. ”hello, that was weird that you gave your number to me.” ”ya, but your hot.” Winter blushed, and said “bro you’re weirding me out, bye ” ”Bro, wait let’s talk! meet me at Starbucks!” So Qibli went to Starbucks and W8nter was there already. “Hey, bro lets talk, I think your hot and it was my mistake to think your straight, sorry.” Qibli said. Winter Said “Qibli you did nothing wrong.” Then they kissed. ”Winter you are a good kisser,” ”gold medal!” That sucked. Okay well yay Olympics! Olympic fanfics are hard, and ya. March, Really? Qibli and Winter walked down the stone path next to the ocean, side by side. The sun was just rising, and Qibli had made Winter come out and walk with him. The path was dusted with sand, and it was already getting warm outside. Qibli looked over at Winter, the rising sun reflected off of his shiny scales making him even more beautiful. Winter saw him looking at him and smiled. The two of them came to a bench and sat down, and looked at the ocean. Qibli thought back to five years ago, when he first met Winter. Winter had immediedly dislikes Qibli, But Qibli just wanted to be his friend. The first time Winter met Qibli’s familly was the first time Qibli realized how he felt about Winter. When Qibli was dating Moon, for some reason, it wasn’t right. Well duh! It was cause he didn’t love her! Now, three years into their relationship, Qibli felt like he loved someone unconditionally for the first time. ”Winter, can I say something?” Qibli asked, nervously. Winter said, “Qibli, say whatever you want. I’ve heard you say so much, I don’t really listen anymore.” But he didnt say that rudely, he said it honestly, and lovingly. ”Winter, my rival, my friend, my boyfriend, and now I’d like you as my husband. Prince Winter of the Icewings, will you marry me?” he asked, holding out a white gold ring, with a diamond. Winter‘s mouth was agape with surprise, he stared into Qibli’s dark eyes with his blue ones. “Heck ya!” He yelled really loudly, and everyone nearby probably woke up. ”Really?” Qibli had doubted Winter would say yes. “Yes!” A tear of happiness came out of Winter’s eyes when he amswered that. Qibli slid the ring onto Winter’s finger, and pulled his face towards his own. They wrapped their tails around each other‘s and cried tears of joy. that one was fun to write. It was short, but good, at least in my opinion. April, Ask Qinter and scenereos Okay, first for the ask Qinter Hey you two, are you thinking of maybe having a long term relationship? Like say marriage? (Asked by YOHIOIoid56) Qibli: Well, hmm. I would hope so. (Smiles at Winter flirtiously) Winter: 'Qibli! (Blushing and voice crack) '''Qibli: '''Maybe marriage after Winter gets used to my handsomeness. '''Winter: '(Shrugs and nods at the same time) '''R they gonna date? (asked by Sparrow’s friend) Qibli: 'Wait aren’t we already? (Looks at Winter) '''Winter: '''Well, we haven’t exactly said we are yet. '''Qibli: ' So that’s a yes then? 'Winter: '''I guess... '''Qibli: ' (leans over and kisses Winter on the cheek) '''Winter: '''Honestly, I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to this. '''Do you like peanut butter? (Asked by Sparrow’s little sister) Winter: 'This is a strange question... The peanut butter in the Ice Kingdom is all frozen, you can never spread it. '''Qibli: '''The peanut butter in the Sand Kingdom is all liquidy. You could drink it! '''Winter: '''I think id like luke warm peanut butter. '''Qibli: ' I probably would too. '''How do you guys feel about Moon? (Asked by Queen IceClaws) W: '''Well, she’s nice... '''Q: '''she liked me, and I sort of liked her, and then we dated, and then yeah. It’s sort of aukward now. '''W: '''Agreed. Im not sure how she feels about us. But we’re all still friends. '''Q: '''Friends who all ended up dating each other. '''Do you like crackers? (Asked by JungleFrost of the ColdWings) Q: 'What is with these food questions? '''W: '(shrugs) I like crackers. '''Q: '''Really?!?! I hate crackers! '''W: '''What kind of dragon hates crackers? '''Q: '''I don’t know, they’re just so dry. '''W: '''Maybe you should put the peanut butter on them. (sneaky smile) '''If Darkstalker wasn’t defeated, how do you think you two would have turned out? (Asked by JungleFrost of the ColdWings) Q: well, if he wasn’t defeated, we would probably be dead. W: 'agreed, but just say if we didn’t die. '''Q: ' we probably wouldnt have been dating, or maybe not yet. '''W: '''You’d prabably have went back to Thorn with Moon. '''Q: '''probably. You’d just have studied scavengers and never dated anyone. '''W: '''hey! '''How do you get Winter to stop being so uptight Qibli? He isn’t the most friendly. (Asked by Sierra Sakura) W: what? I’m not uptight!.... right? Q: '''babe, youre totally not uptight. (Whispers) he’s super uptight. I just, hm, well, I just try to be as nice as I can to him, and if hes rude I just try to calm him down. He’s quite needy '''W: '''you know I can hear you right? '''Q: '''oops. Sorry, but it’s true, mostly. '''W: '''you say I’m needy! who makes you coffee every morning? Who comforts you after your family talks to you? Me? You say I’m uptight! Look at how you are around strangers! I’m nice to some dragons! '''Q: yeah true. But still, you’re uptight, so just don’t fight it. I love you anyways. (Smiles at him) w: hmff. (Blushes) Do you guys think you would get along better if one of you were an animus? Or if you both were from the same tribe? (Asked by JungleFrost of the ColdWings) Q: '''well, one of us being an animus might cause trouble. I mean, how could it change our relationshi? I guess with magic, but I wouldn’t do magic on Winter. '''W: you sure you wouldnt do magic on me? What about your family? Q: '''maybe them... '''W: If we were from the same tribe I think it might solve some problems, like we might know more about what we had expirenceded. Q: '''yeah, but I want to stay a sandwing! '''W: '''nooooooooooooooooo icewings are supiereier! '''Are you two thinking of adopting eggs?(asked by Queen IceClaws) W: '''do you realize how old we are? '''Q: '''we aren’t even adults yet! But when we are, how else will we have kids? '''W: '''Qibli!!!! Come on! We are too young! (Spoken quickly) but yes, we will adopt, though Turtle could always animus us some kids. '''Q: '''aha! You want kids! '''Now for the scenarios, I just found them on google images and Qinterized them. Qibli: 'Did it hurt? '''Winter: ' let me guess, when I fell from heaven? 'Qibli: '''no '''Winter: ' What? 'Qibli: '(grins) when you fell for me! '''Have you read any of your fanfics? (As by JungleFrost of the ColdWings) Q: '''well, personaly I haven’t. It would probably be weird. '''W: '''I have it either, though I’ve seen Turtle read some. But he’s weird. '''T: '''read them? Bro, I write them! '''Q: '''we’ee going to need to talk to him later. '''Okay here’s the next one Turtle: '''hey Qibli, you wanna come to the movies with me and kinkajou? '''Qibli: sure Turtle:'''hey Winter, wanna come to the movies with me and Kinkajou? '''Winter: '''sure '''Turtle: '''oh great! A double date! '''Qibli: '''wut '''Winter: '''why does this keep happening? '''Next one Q: 'How could anyone say Winter is evil??? He's the most precious soft little soul! '''W: '(wiping blood off of his face) YEAH! I'M ADORABLE! '''Next one Q: '''(kisses Winter) '''W: What is this? Q: 'Affection '''W: '''Disgusting '''W: ' '''W: '''Do it again. '''Next one Q: '(smiles) '''W: '(slams hand on table) That is IT! I'M KILLING HIM! '''Turtle: '''or you could just man up and ask him out... '''W: '''k-killing... is easier... '''Thanks to everyone who asked! Hope you liked this one! May, Don’t Go... The battlefield was littered with corpses and tears. The IceWing stood looking over it, his partner next to him. ”If Jade Mountain hadn’t won the battle today, how would it have turned out?” Asked the SandWing. The IceWing prince closed his deep blue eyes and was welcomed into the dreadful world of his imagination... the battlefield was littered with many more corpses than there really was, and more tears. His partner was nowhere to be seen. He called his name, but there was no answer. His tail flicked back ad forth nervously. He was going to fly down to the battlefield and look for him. He took a deep fearful breath and jumped into the sky. The Icewing flew near the ground, looking at every body there was, but had not seen his husband’s. as he flew, he saw some corpses of dragons he knew. The SeaWing princess. Dead. The blind NightWing. Dead. The Ranwing queen. Dead. He felt his heart fill with a deep sorrow, one that may not heal. He came to a section of bodies, these ones had been slashed across their ancles, throats, and wrists. Please don’t let him be over here! He thought, but he already saw a SandWing. He took a deep breathe, and looked at their face. it was him. '' ''he was dead. hed never see him again. Never hear his laugh crack the silence. Never hear his whisper in his ear in the dark night. ”Winter! Don’t worry, I’m right here.” He put his hand on his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. “Everything will be fine-“ his voice was cut off suddenly, and a spray of blood erupted from his throat. both of their screams pierced the quiet air. He cradled his husband‘s head as the life slowly drained out of him. “Don’t go...” He said to him. ”I won’t.” He answered. He took a last shaky breath, and died. June, Pride Month Special! This is gonna be a special one because of pride! Kay, I’m making Winter gay and Qibli bi so yeah. It’s gonna be humanized because I can. Jade Mountain Acadamie’s cafeteria. Everyone was in there. I glanced over to him, and he looked up from his lunch to meet my eyes, but looked down again. “Hey,” i Said, and reached over for his hand. He allowed me to grab it and I slid our hands underneath the table so we wouldn’t be noticed. Turtle looked up from his lunch and looked at us sceptically, he knew we were together and all, but he also knew we shouldnt be flaunting it. Not everyone would accept us. Winter’s parents didn’t. Yet again, they didn’t know. When lunch was over we went to our respective classes, I didn’t have a class with Winter till the end of the day, sadly. When the end of the day came, I was completly exhausted. I went into english class tired but then remembered Winter was there, so I perked up a lot. i sat down in my desk, and turned backwards so I could see him. He smiled at me, but not a smile that would give us away, just a friendly one. I smiled back, oviously. Once the long awaited class was over Winter and I walked out and emmidiatly he sidled up next to me. “How was your afternoon?” I asked him. ”Decent. Turtke gave me gum in the class we have together, so that made it better.” He responded. We got outside and started talking, “ so, anything new?” ”nope,” he responded, “do you think I should come out to my familly?” ”you’re considering that? What would they think?” “I have no clue.” He paused for a moment, “actually, I know what theyd think. Theyd hate me so much...you know, I’m not going to take the chance.” ”okay, that’s good. Wanna come over?” I asked him. ”sure.” He responded. My familly knew I was bi. Well, my adopted family. When we got in Thorn called us into the kitchen. ”hey, how’s it going?” I asked her. ”good. It was a busy day at the job. Want something to eat?” ”sure,“ answered Winter. She gave us each an apple, and we ate them ASAP. once we were done I asked if Winter wanted to go to my room, he answered yes, and Thorn looked at my from the corner of her eye as we left. she didn’t love to leave us alone. My older sister Sunny was sitting on the couch playing colour switch, she said hi to us and we went to my room. ”What do you wanna do?” I asked him. ”I dont care.“ he sat down on my bed and I sat next to him. Within a minute we were kissing. i ran my hands through his hair, and he put his hands on my chest. We fell over onto the bed so we were lying and then our shirts were off. We stopped kissing before we got any farther. We were both tired. i rested my head on his bare chest and listen to his heartbeats. He had his hands on my back and we just held each other. "Dude, I'm so lucky to have you," said Winter nuzzling my neck. "We're both so lucky." I'm a lazy dude who doesn't care about length rip. Plus June is almost over so that's all you get! ''' July, Qinter Poetry '''Haiku, titled: Every Qinter Fan Ever Bro, Qinter’s my life I don’t know how that happened But it’s not canon Limerick, titled: Qinter There once was an Icewing Prince Who was quite hard to convince No one thought he’d say ”Yo, Qibli I’m gay” Neither has been the same since. August, Derp ' im sorry before i start' Once opon a time there was a magical kingdome of ice where the lovely prince winter lived. he was bootiful and gorgeus! but then he decided to go to shcool in a boring old rock formation called Jade Rock Formation Elementary Shcool. when he got there he walked in and all the other dragoons where like "oooooohhh boi dats one hottt dragoon!" And there where very right. but prince winter was so much better than them he just kept walking. but then winter saw his rooomate. he said "oooooooohhh boi dats one hotttt roomate!" and he was rite. his roomate was Quiblee and he was so hot the winter thoght he would melt. quiblee emiditly fell iin love with winter but winter thought that he would play hard to get. but then Moonmoon came. moonmoon was so pretty she was like if beyonce and tom felton where dragoons and had kids she would be that. quiblee gave up on winter and fell in love with moonmoon. winter was so sad he pretended to be a bully. but then someone named Kinkaachooo came, and loved winter. kinkachoo was a sneezin sneezwong and she liked to sneeze. but then a teenage mutant ninja turtle came his name was tmnt, and he loved kinkaaachooo so he made her love him. but then Quiblee and winter went on a side quest and quiblee asked him to marry him and he said "yes dude!" so then the defeated the big bad derpstalker, who had threateened to huff and puff and blow down Jade Rock Formation Elementary shcool! then everyone lived happly ever after thee end! i was lazy rip September, Competitive Swimming human high school AU! I’m sorry about the sport, it’s the only one I know lol i walked down the hall, as I walked my eyes stopped on the bulletin board. I stared at it for a moment, checking it out. Theatre, badmonton, robot club, baseball, football. Competive swimming . Slowly I looked at the list, it was half filled out, I saw a couple names I recognized. I picked up the pen that was tied to it and wrote my name, Qibli. I checked when the first practice was, and it was wednesday after school. On Wednesday, the day was good. I brought my swimming stuff. I didnt know exactly what stuff I needed so I just brought my swimsuit and gogles. after school I went to the pool, there was a pool in the school, so I didn’t need to walk far. I went into the pool and said I was there for swimming, and they told me to go get changed, then go on deck. (I’m sorry this is probably terrible) ' I got changed then went on deck. I saw some people I knew, Turtle was there, as well as Anenome. I saw Tsunami was there, though she was writing on a board. ”hi turtle!” I said, as I walked up to him. ”hey dude, I never knew you swam!“ “I guess I de, I just wanted to try it out!” Turtle nodded. We talked for a minute, then he showed me how to set up the flags and lane ropes. The suddenly, out from the changeroom emerged someone. Winter. '(picture lights making his hair glow and stuff) ''' He had a six pack because yeah that’s what he had, and his blonde hair glowed. He walked up to Turtle and I, ”Hey there, first practice yo!” He smiled, and I stepped back in embarasment. Everyone knew winter, he was like, the king of the school. “Yay!” I said, and he smiled back, I knew this would be a long practice. '''thats what you get I’m so sorry y’all. October, Halloween Party!!! Music blasted from the house as win grr walked up to it. It was much smaller than his house, but he was invited, so he wanted to be nice. He also wasnt invited to many parties. This party was a Halloween party, and he was dressed as Captain America, but really he just wore a captain america shirt and he bought a sheild. Winter walked in and found himself surrounded by people, a couple people came to talk to him, and said cool costume. The houses owner, Qibli, came up to him. ”hey winter how’s it going?” He was dressed as a cat. ”it’s going good, thanks for inviting me!” they talked for a while, but eventually Qibli had to go. Winter talked to some other people, and soon people wanted to play some games. ”Hey let’s play spin the bottle!” Someone yelled. ”great idea!” Qibli grabbed a 7up bottle, and everyone sat in a circle. “the rules are that you have to kiss the person the bottle lands on, but not a very long kiss. You can say no if you really don’t want to, but you only have two skips!” The first person to spin was Anenome, and she kissed Flame. Everyone laughed because they don’t really like each other. Next was Kinkajou and she kissed Moon, her best friend. (Or maybe girlfriend...) Umber got Iceicle, but he skipped. Then it was Winters turn. He reached for the bottle and spun it. It spun around the circle over five times until it landed on Qibli. ”oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” The whole group said. ”are you gonna skip?” Asked Peril. ”i dont know, how do you feel Qibli?” He asked him. ”bro I’m bi I don’t care!” “Ok then,” he shut up and leaned over to Qibli, and quickly pressed his lips into his. ”ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh!” The whole group went again. He pulled back, and Qibli smiled, and then said, “ok who’s next?” November, Headcanons here are some headcanons, both human and dragon Dragon * Qibli is bigger than Winter * you might of heard this one, but they make steam when they touch? * They adopt dragonets * Human * Qibli is tall and skinny * Winter is short but strong * Qibli steals Winters sweaters December hello and welcome to the last ever short Qinter story by Sparrow! And they were roommatesCategory:Content (Sparrow the Skywing) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)